historioplagwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
David D'Allemand (Marburg 1856)
Eduard Zeller: Die Philosophie der Griechen in ihrer geschichtlichen Entwicklung, Teil 3, 1. Hälfte: Die nacharistotelische Philosophie, 3. Aufl., Leipzig 1880, S. 597 *Digitalisat (Gallica) … Diesen weiteren Schritt that der bedeutendste von Philo's Schülern 1), 2) aus Askalon3). ________ 2) Ueber ihn KRISCHE Gött. Stud. II, 160-170 und C. CHAPPUIS De Antiochi Asc. vita et doctrina, Paris 1854, der aber nicht über das bekannte hinausgeht. Ein buchstäblicher Abdruck dieser Dissertation ist D'ALLEMAND De Antiocho Asc., Marb. u. Paris 1856; da aber die Abhandlung von Chappe in Deutschland nicht bekannt wurde und nicht in den deutschen Buchhandel kam, wurde dieses freche Plagiat erst nach dem Tod seines Urhebers entdeckt. Dissertationen: *David D'Allemand (1830 – wohl vor 1878): [http://swb.bsz-bw.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=042844460&INDEXSET=1 De Antiocho Ascalonita], Marburg 1856 S. (Digitalisat) *Charles Chappuis (1822-1897): [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=346226171 De Antiochi Ascalonitae vita et doctrina], Paris 1854 S. (Digitalisat) Anmerkungen: #Die in lateinischer Sprache verfassten Arbeiten haben das Leben und Werk des antiken griechischen Philosophen Antiochos von Askalon zum Thema. #Der Vergleich der beiden digitalisiert vorliegenden Dissertationen ergibt nicht nur eine exakte Textübereinstimmung, selbst Satzspiegel und Zeilenumbruch sind identisch! #Auf der Titelseite von D'Allemands Dissertation ist dieser ausgewiesen als: "Scholae Rector atque Linguarum Professor St. Helens, Lancashire". #Bei dem Plagiatsopfer handelte es sich um den Philosophen Charles Chappuis (1822-1897), einen Studienfreund des Chemikers und Mikrobiologen Louis Pasteur (1822-1895). #Durch Recherche im "Hessischen Archiv-Dokumentations- und Informations-System" (HADIS) lässt sich im Bestand des Marburger Universitätsarchivs ermitteln: ##UniA Marburg abt. 307 d 92 – Dekanatsakten allgemein und Verhandlungen der Fakultät 1855; die Akte enthält lt. Beschreibung u.a.: "Promotionsgesuch des David D'Allemand aus London, geb. 23. Juni 1830, zurückgewiesen" ##UniA Marburg abt. 307 d 93 I – Dekanatsakten allgemein und Verhandlungen der Fakultät 1856 (Band I); die Akte enthält lt. Beschreibung u.a.: "Promotionsakte des David D'Allemand aus St. Helens (Lancashire, England), mit Diss." #Der Philosoph und Theologe Eduard Zeller (1814-1908), der 1880 in der dritten Auflage seines Werkes Die Philosophie der Griechen in ihrer geschichtlichen Entwicklung das kurz zuvor entdeckte Plagiat erwähnte (s.o.), hatte von 1849 bis 1862 in Marburg gelehrt. Sofern er D'Allemands Dissertation später selbst in Augenschein nahm, dürfte er dessen in französischer Sprache verfasstes und auf den 25. Januar 1856 datiertes [http://reader.digitale-sammlungen.de/de/fs1/object/display/bsb10853259_00082.html "Post-Scriptum" (S. 80)] als Gipfel der Dreistigkeit empfunden haben: "M. D’Allemand ne peut terminer ce petit ouvrage sans remercier publiquement M. le Dr. Dietrich, doyen de la Faculté de philosophie, à l’Université de Marbourg de ses conseils pleins de bonté au sujet des pages précédentes, et M. le Dr. Zeller, professeur de philosophie, l’auteur savant et distingué de la ''Philosophie des Grecs, (chez C. F. Fues, Tübingen), d’un grand nombre de remarques, preuves solides d ’une érudition profonde. M. D’Allemand ajoute de plus qu’il doit à M. le Dr. Zeller une liste d’auteurs modernes qui ont traité le même sujet. Parmi les plus remarquables sont : Dr. Zeller Iui-même, Ritter, Histoire de la Philosophie, Jules Simon, Histoire de l’école d'Alexandrie, Grysar, Eblé, Krische et Hermann s. c."'' #Auch ohne Kenntnis der Marburger Universitätsakten lassen die online verfügbaren Informationen einige Schlüsse zu, zumal es bei Ulrich Sieg: [http://d-nb.info/900761830 Das Fach Philosophie an der Universität Marburg 1785-1866.] Ein Beitrag zur Universitäts- und Wissenschaftsgeschichte unter besonderer Berücksichtigung von Problemen der Lehre und des Studiums, Kassel 1989, S. 62, ergänzend heißt: "1856 27. Februar – David d'ALLEMAND (Lehrer aus Lindau) "De Antiochia Ascalonita" (in absentia) (1878 Aberkennung des Doktortitels, da diese Arbeit ein Plagiat von G. Chappuis, De Antiochi Ascalonita vita et doctrina, Paris 1854, ist.)" #Der Aktenbeschreibung nach hatte D'Allemand in Marburg schon 1855 eine Promotion angestrebt, war aber zurückgewiesen worden. Nur wenige Monate später hatte er Anfang 1856 mit der Vereinnahmung dieser frischen französischen Dissertation von 1854 Erfolg. #Durch die Angabe "(in absentia)" bei Sieg wird deutlich, dass es sich im Fall von D'Allemand um eine sog. Absenzpromotion handelte, bei der ein teilweiser oder vollständiger Erlass von Promotionsleistungen möglich war und die insbesondere für Fakultäten und Professoren kleiner Universitäten eine wichtige finanzielle Einnahmequelle darstellte. Auf diese seit dem 18. Jahrhundert an etlichen Universitäten übliche und "quasi auf den Fernhandel und den überregionalen Titelmarkt abgestimmte" Promotions(handels)praxis, ihre Folgen und ihr Ende geht Ulrich Rasche ein: Mommsen, Marx und May. Der Doktorhandel der deutschen Universitäten im 19. Jahrhundert und was wir daraus lernen sollten, in: Forschung & Lehre, Nr. 3/2013, S. 196-199 (PDF), der bilanziert: "Groben Schätzungen zufolge dürften bis in die Reichsgründungszeit hinein ca. 75 Prozent der Inhaber philosophischer Doktortitel diesen unter Umständen erworben haben, die nicht nur nach heutigen, sondern auch nach damaligen preußischen Promotionsnormen als skandalös zu betrachten sind. Promotionen im Stile von Guttenberg und Co. bildeten im 19. Jahrhundert nicht etwa die Ausnahme, sondern die Regel." (S. 198) #Bemerkenswert am Marburger Fall ist nicht nur die Aberkennung 1878, sondern auch der Umstand, dass diese sogar noch posthum erfolgte! Möglicherweise waren die Marburger Ahndungspraktiken generell eher restriktiv (wofür auch die öffentliche Bekanntmachung zweier noch während der Begutachtungsphase entdeckten Betrugsversuche 1865 spricht). #Eine Rolle könnte zusätzlich gespielt haben, dass die Aufdeckung des D'Allemandschen Plagiats zeitlich mit jener Debatte und entsprechenden Sensibilisierungen zusammentraf, die der Historiker Theodor Mommsen (1817-1903) im Jahr 1876 mit seinem Aufsatz [http://de.wikisource.org/wiki/Die_deutschen_Pseudodoktoren Die deutschen Pseudodoktoren] (zuerst in: Preußische Jahrbücher 37, S. 17-22) ausgelöst hatte. Rasche schreibt: "Mommsens Initiative entfachte eine deutschlandweite Debatte bis dahin nie gekannten Ausmaßes über die Lage der deutschen Universitäten, die Promotionsreform und die 'Borussifizierung' des deutschen Bildungswesens. Sie erzeugte enormen öffentlichen Druck auf die Universitäten, die praktisch gegen 'Sündengeld' (Mommsen) den Ausverkauf des deutschen Doktortitels betrieben. Noch 1876 schaften die Rostocker, Erlanger und Göttinger philosophischen Fakultäten die Absenspromotion ab. In Gießen wurde seit 1877 neben einer mündlichen Prüfung wieder eine Dissertation gefordert. Allmählich setzte sich nun zumindest für die Dissertationen der philosophischen Fakultäten endgültig der Publikationszwang durch, der auch heute noch das wichtigste Instrument zur Kontrolle des Promotionswesens ist. Ferner erschien 1877 ein Erlass des preußischen Kultusministeriums über die 'Beilegung oder Versagung des philosophischen Doctor-Titels im amtlichen Verkehr'. In Preußen durften fortan nur noch diejenigen den philosophischen Doktortitel führen, die ihn aufgrund der in Preußen herrschenden Normen (mündliche Prüfung, gedruckte Dissertation) erwerben würden. Dieser Erlass setzte im Grunde Mommsens Idee des Universitätsvereins für Preußen um. Nun fielen schlagartig auch die Promotionszahlen der Jenaer philosophischen Fakultät, noch bevor die Absenspromotion sowohl in der juristischen als auch in der philosophischen Fakultät aufgrund ministerieller Verfügungen von 1881 und 1882 ebenfalls abgeschafft wurde." (S. 198 f.) #Zellers Fußnotenangabe, dass "die Abhandlung von Chappe in Deutschland nicht bekannt wurde", ist unzutreffend; auf dessen Dissertation war auch in Deutschland schon kurz nach deren Erscheinen bzw. lange vor 1878 hingewiesen worden. Nachweisbar sind mindestens: ##[http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=hvd.32044094022506;seq=145#page/n144/mode/1up Leipziger Repertorium der deutschen und ausländischen Literatur], Bd. 49-50 (1855), S. 123 (Universitätsnachrichten): "Paris. ... Bei der Fakultät erschienen folgende Inaugural-Dissertationen: ''Car. Chappuis, de Antiochi Ascalonitae vita et doctrina. Lutet. Paris., Durand. 1854. 5 1/4 Bog. gr. 8."'' ##''August Pauly's Real-Encyclopädie der classischen Alterthumswissenschaft in alphabetischer Ordnung'', Bd. 1,1, Stuttgart 1864, S. 1142 (Eintrag Antiochus): "Vgl. im Allgemeinen … C. Chappuis, de Ant. Asc. vita et doctrina, Paris 1854. D. d'Allemand, de de Ant. Asc., Paris 1856." #Die Kenntnis vom Plagiatscharakter von D'Allemands Arbeit scheint sich freilich eher langsam verbreitet zu haben: ##So findet sich etwa 1886 bei Friedrich Ueberweg: Grundriss der Geschichte der Philosophie: Das Alterthum, bearb. und hrsg. von Max Heinze, 7. Aufl., Berlin, S. 178 ein bibliografischer Hinweis auf D'Allemand ohne weiteren aufklärenden Vermerk. ##Auch Johann Eduard Erdmann: [http://gso.gbv.de/DB=2.1/PPNSET?PPN=66279060X A history of philosophy] (dt. u.d.T. Philosophie der Neuzeit), London 1890, S. 196, schien davon noch nicht gewusst zu haben. #Hingegen hatte die Nachricht spätestens 1885 auch französische Leser erreicht, als François Picavet (1851-1921) in der Revue philosophique de la France et de l'étranger, Bd. 19 (Januar-Juni 1885), S. 464-466, eine Rezension von Zellers französischer Ausgabe (Paris 1884) von Die Philosophie der Griechen veröffentlichte und darin u.a. schrieb (S. 466): "II est d'autant plus curieux que Zeller n'ait pas cité et utilisé ce long travail de 195 pages qu'il a cité la thèse latine du même auteur sur Antiochus en remarquant ce que nous avons eu l'occasion de constater nous-même avant de l'avoir vu dans Zeller, que le travail de d'Allemand, ''de Antiocho Asc., Marb. und. Par., 1856, n'était qu'une reproduction pure et simple (buschstäblicher sic Abdruck) de cette thèse, plagiat (freche Plagiat), ajoute-t-il, qui n'a été découvert qu'après la mort du plagiaire (III, 1.597)."'' #Auf den Fall bezog sich später auch eine launig-selbstironische Sentenz des Philosophen Rudolf Hoyer. In dessen Schrift Die Heilslehre. Der Abschluss sokratischer Philosophie und die wissenschaftliche Grundlage späterer Religionssysteme (Bonn 1897) heißt es rückblickend (S. 3): "Meine Dissertation über Antiochus von Askalon geriet wohl etwas besser als die von David d'Allemand, welcher mit einem Nachdruck von С Chappius promovierte; heute würde ich sie anders schreiben." (Hoyer war 1883 in Bonn promoviert worden.) #Obwohl der Plagiatscharakter des Textes bereits im 19. Jahrhundert festgestellt wurde, ist eine entsprechende bibliografische Kennzeichnung anscheinend nicht erfolgt bzw. findet sich kein aufklärender Hinweis in heutigen Online-Verbundkatalogen. #Weitere Diskussionen finden sich in diesem Forum.